


五次穆里尼奥产生了误解，一次他没有

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, José is Frank and John's private teacher, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 五次穆里尼奥对自己的雇主产生了误解，一次他没有cp布鸟&特兰ABO设定，布鸟养小兰小蒋小切尔西，非典型霸总文
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry, Roman Abramovich/José Mourinho, hint of Mason Mount & Declan Rice(childhood friendship), hint of Pep Guardiola/Jürgen Klopp
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

当阿布拉莫维奇先生的助理通知他被录用时，若泽·穆里尼奥认为，他已经做好了面对各种想得到与想不到的困难局面的准备。

那时候刚成年的穆里尼奥来到伦敦读大学，课余找兼职时，看到了俄罗斯寡头罗曼·阿布拉莫维奇招聘家庭教师的启事。抱着试一试的心态他投了一份简历，助理很快回复，就他的个人情况线上问了几个问题，然后便与他约时间请他到阿布拉莫维奇先生的别墅里，阿布拉莫维奇先生想亲自面试他。

这让穆里尼奥有一点震惊，在他的心里，如阿布拉莫维奇这样的巨富寡头，想来是沉迷享乐挥金如土，至于孩子的家庭教育，大概是给钱不愁吃喝，再有人（就像他在应聘的家庭教师）帮着带一带也就万事大吉了。

他对阿布拉莫维奇的子女有所了解，毕竟阿布拉莫维奇仍未结婚亦无婚史，却带着两个儿子一个女儿，虽然某些在非八卦领域没什么可信度的报纸隔三差五会出现阿布拉莫维奇身边的男男女女，虽然Reddit伦敦本地板块本周都会出现自称三个孩子或其中某几个孩子的生母发帖求问阿布拉莫维奇的联系方式，但是无论媒体还是当地人都没有确切的消息，阿布拉莫维奇本人则对三个孩子的身世讳莫如深。

阿布拉莫维奇的女儿才两岁，大约并不是家庭教师的工作范围，两个男孩子一个八岁一个六岁，正是皮到拆家的年纪，让他们听自己的话大约会费一番功夫。

没错，是会费一番功夫，至于他会不会通过阿布拉莫维奇的面试，以及最终搞不搞得定两个孩子，这类必然成功的事不在穆里尼奥的考虑范畴之内。

* * *

他应约来到阿布拉莫维奇的宅邸中时，是与他一直有联系的助理接待他，助理是位干练的女性alpha，对他说阿布拉莫维奇先生在家，请他在待客厅稍作片刻，让人上了咖啡便离开去找阿布拉莫维奇。

穆里尼奥观察了一下待客厅的布置，他的专业与艺术无关，只能大概猜想是俄式的风格。咖啡也算对他的胃口，倒是没带着伏特加的味道之类更鲜明的印记。

等了没多久助理先进来开了门，他放下咖啡杯站起身，阿布拉莫维奇穿得相当正式，身后跟着同样身穿正装、看起来要去宴会上与比他们大个十几岁、二十几岁的人推杯换盏的两个儿子，最后进来的是抱着小女儿的保姆，她将小姑娘放在看起来应该是为她定制的小椅子上——穆里尼奥实际上并不知道为什么待客厅里能找出一把为一个两岁的小女孩定制的椅子，大概是她真的很被自己的父亲偏爱，这些场合也会带着她，就像现在这样——然后保姆便跟着阿布拉莫维奇的助理离开了待客厅，路过穆里尼奥身旁时，穆里尼奥才发现她也是位女性alpha，只是比起总是需要与方方面面打交道的助理，少了不少外露的alpha天生的侵略气质。

这让穆里尼奥若有所思，这位传闻中的俄罗斯寡头，在挑选下属的偏好上是否更倾向于女性alpha？毕竟助理也就罢了，保姆、或者更倾向于幼教的职业，出于某种性别刻板印象，大众普遍希望寻求更温柔、更具有亲和力和同理心的omega来担任，穆里尼奥之前猜想阿布拉莫维奇可能也是这种想法的拥护者，所以在来这里之前，他有试图让自己看起来像是端庄温和不争不闹的omega，而现在看来也许这种想法是彻头彻尾错误的，阿布拉莫维奇更喜欢那些所谓“alpha特质”中的强硬、利落和更强的侵略性。这对他来说不吝于一个天大的好消息，毕竟让他装得温柔可亲还真是太累了。

金发的小女儿坐在椅子上伸手要父亲抱抱，阿布拉莫维奇最初示意她乖一点，但是架不住她在小椅子上扭来扭去哼哼唧唧的撒娇，还是把她抱在了怀里，两个大一点的男孩子则自始至终安稳地坐在自己的位置上，阿布拉莫维奇伸手与他握手时，似乎是为抱着女儿的失礼歉意一笑，“下午好，若泽，”

“您好，阿布拉莫维奇先生。”

“罗曼，”他纠正了穆里尼奥的称呼，示意他坐下，然后有些出乎穆里尼奥预料地，抱着女儿坐到了一边，让他正对着两个男孩子，“弗兰克，约翰，”他依次介绍了两个儿子，女儿在他的怀里喊了一声“切尔西”，穆里尼奥起初以为她喊的是那家足球俱乐部，然后才反应过来她是因为父亲介绍了两个哥哥而没有介绍她，于是喊了自己的名字——大约是那两个大一点的男孩子更多出现在公众场合中，本地的八卦新闻让他能知道弗兰克是大一点的那个男孩，约翰是小一点的，但是只有两岁的女儿则被阿布拉莫维奇保护得很好，到处都八卦不到她的名字，于是穆里尼奥也对小姑娘微微一笑，“你好，Chel。”

被单独问候的小姑娘显得十分满足，又窝回了阿布拉莫维奇的怀里，穆里尼奥也和两个男孩子打了招呼，等着阿布拉莫维奇提问，阿布拉莫维奇却示意由他来提问，提问的对象是弗兰克和约翰，“你是来应聘他们的家庭教师的，应该由你来了解他们的知识基础。”

在早期和助理小姐的交流中，穆里尼奥已经预先知道阿布拉莫维奇对于家庭教师的要求，数学为主，其他自然科学知识适当跟上，偶尔推荐几本人文科学类的书籍供孩子们阅读，至于艺术类他们另有老师，就不需穆里尼奥考虑了。也正是如此穆里尼奥对自己充满了信心，他是数学专业的，虽然刚入学不久，但八岁的孩子总不至于需要教数学分析和高等代数吧？他在巴塞罗那有过一段实质是帮着房东带孩子的相当于家庭教师的经验，他带的孩子比他小七岁，也就比弗兰克稍大一点，所以对付这个年龄段的孩子他称得上身经百战。

对六岁与八岁的孩子的数学基础，穆里尼奥觉得不是他上回教的那个孩子那种科学怪人气质严重，能熟练一百以内的加减乘除和混合四则运算，理解整数和分数的概念，有数量与质量的概念，有简单的几何基础，就已经相当不错了。而穆里尼奥一番问话之后，这两个孩子的数学基础有些令他惊奇。

简单地说，是偏科。代数远远超过同年龄段的一般水平，几何对于约翰来说几乎空白，弗兰克稍好一点，以及实用性强理论性弱，穆里尼奥猜测这两个孩子大约接受过某种目的性的教育——让这么早的孩子打不牢基础就去学某方面的专业，阿布拉莫维奇是怎么想的？

这也是穆里尼奥需要知道的，他要教到什么程度，于是他问完后向阿布拉莫维奇问道，“我已经了解完了，那么先生——罗曼，”看着阿布拉莫维奇的口型，穆里尼奥改了口，“我需要了解您对他们的期望是什么？他们都已经到了上学的年纪，我是需要辅助他们在学校的学习还是教他们些新的知识？”

“你说的没错，他们都已经上学了，但学校的教育太慢了，我希望他们能尽早拥有应付得了本科程度的数学基础。”

穆里尼奥倒吸了一口冷气之余，大致猜到了这两个孩子的数学基础为何如此偏科，“但就本科程度来看，金融学，数学，工程类，需要的是不同的数学基础，但请恕我直言，您这样是急于求成。”

“是不是急于求成取决于你的教学方式，若泽。”阿布拉莫维奇看起来并没有因为他的批评而感到被冒犯，虽然依然不像接受了他的批评。

“那么依我的教学方式看，请您不要追求所谓的本科数学基础的目的。”穆里尼奥看了一眼两个孩子，他们正以称得上惊奇的目光盯着自己，“教育不是您的一笔为了挣钱的投资，弗兰克与约翰都是聪明的孩子，但聪明不代表能一步登天，他们必须先打好基础，再追求更高的目标。”

“你知道其他人怎么说吗？”阿布拉莫维奇现在的语气听起来有些生气了，穆里尼奥甚至隐隐感到了一种烈酒的信息素的压迫感，他有些不自在地动了动，“没问题，阿布拉莫维奇先生；我一定会达成您的目标的，阿布拉莫维奇先生——”

信息素的感觉越来越浓烈，青春期前的孩童腺体没开始发育对信息素完全不敏感，但穆里尼奥却能清晰地感觉到烈酒的灼烧感，如同一杯高度数的伏特加沿着食道几乎要把他的五脏六腑都燃烧起来，“那是别人！”alpha信息素刺激带来的不适感让他越发暴躁，几乎吼了起来，“而我只会说，如果你要聘请我做家庭教师，那么一切安排就该按照我的计划，阿布拉莫维奇先生。”

弗兰克与约翰现在的目光几乎称得上崇拜的，阿布拉莫维奇面试每个来应聘的人都会叫他们来，而穆里尼奥太特殊了，没有其他人会在自己面试还没通过的情况下这么直接的顶撞自己潜在的雇主。

气氛尴尬地安静了下来，穆里尼奥坚持不肯低头，他可以为了得到这份简直伪装出无伤大雅的温柔，但他不能接受雇主对他的工作指手画脚，这是他的原则与底线。而阿布拉莫维奇静静盯了他片刻，用上了在谈判桌上威逼利诱对方合作的气势，以及观察对方是否有松动迹象的细致观察，然后发现了穆里尼奥有些坐立不安的细节。

他收了自己的信息素，穆里尼奥再次放松了下来，“我们可以随后再谈这个话题，如果我真的决定录取你的话。现在我们谈点别的。”阿布拉莫维奇把切尔西放下，示意弗兰克和约翰带妹妹出去，不需要参与接下来的话题。

* * *

从阿布拉莫维奇的别墅里出门的时候，穆里尼奥对他究竟会不会得到这份工作已经没有原来的热情，一并拒绝了阿布拉莫维奇吩咐助理安排车送他回去。

他不太纠结自己在俄罗斯富商心里的形象，他心里从来不曾把面试当成一个只有自己一件商品的货架向阿布拉莫维奇推销，在他看来面试是双向的互相选择，而阿布拉莫维奇虽然破除了他心中的“懒得管教孩子的富豪”标签，但他过度的掌控欲配上不科学的教育理念，毒性堪比他那烈性的信息素。

不过在心底里他也挺喜欢那两个男孩子的，所以在助理最终通知他阿布拉莫维奇先生选择了他时，他下定决心要把弗兰克和约翰从阿布拉莫维奇的魔爪里拯救出来。

* * *

再次来到别墅时别墅主人不在，依旧是助理接待他，并转达了阿布拉莫维奇先生的话，教学安排完全听他的；薪水也按照他们谈好的数量，如果阿布拉莫维奇先生满意会随时付给他奖金；教学时间自由，他和孩子们商量就行；别墅为他收拾出了一个房间，如果时间太晚或者第二天很早能够方便他住下；在别墅中的一切开销都不需他操心，如果他需要回学校或者过来别墅，可以随时请别墅的司机接送。

穆里尼奥听完也有些懵，有些是他们谈过的，有些则没有，这一连串下来，他看起来就像被俄罗斯富豪包养了一样。

想什么呢，穆里尼奥微笑着谢过了阿布拉莫维奇先生的慷慨以及助理小姐的费心安排，家庭教师又不是什么不正当职业，他是靠自己的劳动得到这一切的。


	2. Chapter 2

穆里尼奥再次见到阿布拉莫维奇时，已经到了将近年末，弗兰克和约翰完成了学校布置的和家庭教师布置的作业，穆里尼奥允许他们放松一会儿，保姆扶着切尔西在沙发上爬上爬下，弗兰克也在一旁注意着小妹妹，约翰突然问道，“若泽，你会和我们一起过圣诞吗？”

穆里尼奥还真没有想过这个问题，他原本打算回葡萄牙自己家里，然后再早于学校春季开学的时间回来，圣诞节本就是一个属于家庭聚会的日子，阿布拉莫维奇应该会回来陪三个孩子，约翰这一问他才想起都快四个月没再见过阿布拉莫维奇了，也是，花天酒地纸醉金迷不都是这类富豪的标签，对孩子的严格要求也有人执行，又不用他操什么心。

“罗曼以前会陪你们过圣诞吗？”

“有时会，有时不会，比如去年就没有，他说他在南半球谈生意。”

可怜的孩子，穆里尼奥在心中感叹，一定是在南半球跟哪个小情人度假就不管孩子了，南半球谈生意，南半球就不过圣诞节了吗？

“若泽，你留下和我们一起过圣诞好不好。”弗兰克把切尔西从沙发靠背上扒下来，切尔西在他的怀里还不太熟练但奶声奶气可怜兮兮地说。

“那如果他不回来，我就留下来陪你们。”

* * *

日子过着过着，阿布拉莫维奇仍然没有良心发现要回家陪孩子的迹象，穆里尼奥索性退掉了回家的机票，和亲人们解释了一下，留在了别墅里。穆里尼奥顺手给别墅里的工作人员错峰放了个小假期，这没有遇到什么阻拦，毕竟别墅主人还不知道在哪里花天酒地，孩子们都听穆里尼奥的，助理大概尽职尽责地会向阿布拉莫维奇汇报这件事，但从一直没收到回应来看，估计也算是默许的态度。

也是因此，圣诞节前布置装饰时很多事情需要穆里尼奥带着孩子们自己动手做，穆里尼奥千叮咛万嘱咐过切尔西坐在自己的儿童椅上别乱跑，满地的电线、彩带、灯饰以及不定埋在什么地方的剪刀之类的工具，对于二岁多的孩子实在过于危险了。弗兰克自告奋勇地爬到梯子上去挂圣诞树顶的星星，穆里尼奥直接拒绝了，但这么大的孩子哪里能乖乖听他的话，约翰小心翼翼地帮他扶着梯子，趁着穆里尼奥听到隐约的汽车发动机的声音出去看看时，三步并作两步地窜到了梯子顶上。

所以当风尘仆仆的阿布拉莫维奇跟在惊讶到还没回过神的穆里尼奥身后进门时，看到的就是这样的场景——弗兰克站在梯子顶端试图招手让约翰一起上来，约翰跃跃欲试但有点担心没人扶着梯子正在四处张望想办法，切尔西拿着一串还没通电的彩灯挥舞着给他们加油——场面看起来危险又混乱，就像所有有这个年纪的孩子的家庭一样。

“我不会为你在教学职责之外额外照顾我的孩子们付钱的，尽管我很感激你，若泽。”

* * *

孩子们在立场问题上保持了坚定的一致，当阿布拉莫维奇邀请穆里尼奥留下来过圣诞节时，弗兰克叫起来，“是我们邀请的，若泽是为了陪我们留下来的。”

约翰点点头，“我们以为你不会回来的，若泽和我们早就定好了圣诞节的计划。”

阿布拉莫维奇对这种争宠行为有点惊讶，再看看唯一没有说话的切尔西抱着一个苹果迈着小短腿从厨房跑过来递给穆里尼奥，完全无视了自己的存在，心里也有点醋意翻腾。穆里尼奥不是弗兰克和约翰的第一位家庭教师，他选定的第一位家庭教师没出两个礼拜就向他请辞了，可怜的姑娘被两个小男孩的恶作剧折腾得够呛，更不要说有什么真的教学进展了。因此再那之后，从宅子里常驻的工作人员到他们的保姆和家庭教师，他有意选一些alpha来镇得住这两个男孩，虽然成效也甚微。

后来唯一一位还算跟弗兰克与约翰合得来的家庭教师因为个人原因辞职时向他建议，再选家庭教师时让弗兰克和约翰也参与进去，挑一个他们能接受的人，或许相处起来会容易一些，所以这次面试时阿布拉莫维奇只是让助理简单了解一下基本情况，然后亲自带着孩子们来聊一聊。两个孩子自从穆里尼奥走后就吵着要让他做他们的家庭教师，阿布拉莫维奇原以为是因为他们觉得穆里尼奥会对他们要求更放松一些，毕竟他曾经直截了当地反对过自己的培养目标，而现在看来——作为对他们乱爬梯子的惩罚，阿布拉莫维奇回来的第一件事就是检查了两个孩子的功课——穆里尼奥一定是位严师，弗兰克与约翰的进步肉眼可见，无论是在学校学习表现出来的态度还是家庭教育中的进度，都远远超过了阿布拉莫维奇的预料。

饶是阿布拉莫维奇浸淫商界多年，这样快收服三个年龄各异的孩子的手腕也让他佩服与怀疑，但无论如何，作为别墅主人，邀请穆里尼奥留下来也是他应尽的职责。他谈完了一桩大生意能休息几天，正好借此机会好好观察一下这位与自己的儿女朝夕相处的家庭教师。

* * *

穆里尼奥最近很是心烦。

阿布拉莫维奇如果不回来，他可以与孩子们度过一个快乐的假期，但现在改不了的既成事实是，阿布拉莫维奇回来了，不仅能以他擅自给宅邸里的工作人员放假带来的缺人为由指使他帮忙做各项杂务，还引来了西伦敦八卦界的目光若干，几天的工夫穆里尼奥在这片区域的形象已经从罗曼·阿布拉莫维奇的新情人传成了罗曼·阿布拉莫维奇孩子们的亲生母亲，还有各路衍生剧本，从年轻漂亮的omega与梦中情人春风一度却被狠心的花花公子夺子抛弃，不甘命运寻来伦敦终使旧情人浪子回头并打算在新年交际之际浪漫求婚；到心机omega给予俄罗斯巨富的财产已久，借子上位却不曾真正得到枕边人的心；浪漫、励志、苦情、宅斗花样繁多，甚至还有假期无聊的同学打探他究竟与阿布拉莫维奇何时相识，三个孩子里有几个是他生的。

穆里尼奥气得砸了好几个杯子，他是能十一岁还是十三岁生孩子？

他有必要和阿布拉莫维奇聊聊，非常有必要。

平安夜早早哄睡了三个孩子，至少切尔西看起来已经睡熟了，穆里尼奥提出要和阿布拉莫维奇谈谈，阿布拉莫维奇从酒柜里拿了几瓶各种不同的酒，邀他去客厅坐坐。

“您知道，这些风言风语给我带来不少的困扰。”穆里尼奥讲完最近流行的八卦剧本，简明扼要地总结道。

阿布拉莫维奇尝了口伏特加，“孩子们很喜欢你。”

穆里尼奥气得一口气把高脚杯里的酒喝了干净，他当然知道三个孩子都喜欢他，但这是这件事的重点吗？阿布拉莫维奇给他又倒了一点，“很多人说他们爱弗兰克，约翰和切尔西，会把他们当亲生儿女疼爱，但三个孩子才这么小都能看出来他们根本不是真心如此。”

穆里尼奥能想到这样的事存在并且肯定不止发生过一次，对阿布拉莫维奇心有所求的人当然会做出迎合他的事，比如把三个孩子视如己出，“如果您能多陪陪孩子而不是您的情人们的话，情况会好很多，更重意义上的。”

阿布拉莫维奇差点被酒呛到，“谁对你说我不回来陪孩子是在外面陪情人了？”

阿布拉莫维奇大概不存低度酒，穆里尼奥觉得自己也并没有喝多少，就开始有些头发晕，想不太清楚就顺口开始说，“难道不是吗？声称是这三个孩子的母亲的人就有一打吧？更不要说你在太阳报头版上出现过几次，情人出现过几个？”

穆里尼奥再次饮尽了杯中酒，又自己斟满了。

“弗兰克的亲生父母是我的合作伙伴与多年挚友，他的父母失踪的时候他已经三岁了，我在他家的宅子里找到他的时候，他就坐在父母卧室的地上，抱着一家三口的合影，问我爸妈是不是不会回来了。

“我把他领回自己家里，那时我的产业正是艰难的时候，我只能保证他的衣食无忧，但我知道他真的很孤独，几年后我有次回家，看到他和几条街外的孤儿院里的一个小男孩在一起，我远远地看着他，他看起来真的很开心，于是我办了手续也领养了约翰。”

穆里尼奥确实直觉觉得弗兰克与约翰并非阿布拉莫维奇亲生，他们长相几乎和阿布拉莫维奇毫无相似之处，倒是还没怎么长开的切尔西眉眼有一点他的模样，“太可怜了，”他迷迷糊糊地感叹，“那切尔西呢？”

“你说呢？”这次阿布拉莫维奇没有直接回答他。

“她是你的亲生女儿，”穆里尼奥笃定地说，“那她的母亲呢，你为什么没有娶她？”

阿布拉莫维奇没有答话，穆里尼奥从沙发上起身，他看起来已经醉了，摇摇晃晃地路过阿布拉莫维奇身边，“我知道，你收养了与你毫无血缘关系的弗兰克与约翰，你对他们和对你的亲生女儿也从无差别，你将他们都视为你的责任，可是你的情人不是，你认为爱情不值得你为之负责。”

阿布拉莫维奇突然伸手拉住了穆里尼奥，穆里尼奥一个踉跄栽倒在了他旁边，突然炸开的香草的甜香气息让阿布拉莫维奇清醒了过来，他试图扶起穆里尼奥，而醉得彻底的穆里尼奥一把抱住了他不依不饶，“你还没回答我说的对不对。”

醉酒投怀送抱、借着发情期投怀送抱以及两者兼有的投怀送抱阿布拉莫维奇都见多了，通常取决于他对对方的感觉，还算喜欢的就当送上门的一夜情，不喜欢的就关在酒店房间里由着自生自灭，而现在情况不同，他是在自己家里，对着自己聘请的孩子们的家庭教师，他再有好感也不敢在这个时候乱来——可是，看着还抱着他不松手的穆里尼奥，阿布拉莫维奇突然有些别的想法，他真的是为流言困扰吗？

他把穆里尼奥放在了沙发上，穆里尼奥仍然揪着他的衣角，他给离自己家最近的还在营业的酒店打了个电话，要他们送一些omega发情期的急救包过来。酒店因为服务性质的需要总是常备着这样的应急物品，有屏蔽贴、应急阻断剂、以及抑制剂的针剂和搭配的一次性注射器与生理盐水，也有安全套和紧急避孕药，不管做什么选择，服务业总是有备无患的。

送上门很快，阿布拉莫维奇一贯懒得配抑制剂的溶液，再者就算他会做溶解的一步也找不到该往哪里的血管扎针，于是找出了阻断剂的胶囊想喂他吃下，阻断剂几乎算是更强效的抑制剂，醉酒的穆里尼奥只看到阿布拉莫维奇想要喂他吃下什么药，下意识地死命挣扎抗拒，阿布拉莫维奇突然想咬一口让他安静一下，临时标记有一点对发情期镇静的作用，只不过有时效限制不会长久，他希望确实希望这个临时标记能在穆里尼奥清醒来之前消失，不然要是明早起来三个孩子集体叽叽喳喳地跟他要他们的家庭教师，他还真应付不来。

他真这么做了，穆里尼奥半是震惊半是被alpha的信息素有所抚慰地停止了挣扎，阿布拉莫维奇试图告诉他他没打算给他下药之类的，“是阻断剂。”

稍微清醒了一点的穆里尼奥乖乖喝下了阻断剂，穆里尼奥的卧室在楼下，离他们最近的就是他自己的主卧，阿布拉莫维奇给他贴上了信息素屏蔽贴，索性把他抱去了主卧，“睡一觉吧，很快应该就见效了。”


	3. Chapter 3

五年后。

弗兰克和约翰坐在别墅下面的酒窖里，弗兰克差不多到了背着阿布拉莫维奇和穆里尼奥偷偷喝家里的藏酒的年纪，但是翻遍了家里的酒柜和酒窖，都没有找到一点符合罗曼“俄罗斯人”特征的度数的酒。

“真奇怪，罗曼到底是不是真正的俄罗斯人，说好的喝酒取暖呢？喝红酒取暖吗？”背着家长的叛逆满足感来自于要刺激就要最刺激的，红酒太索然无味了，弗兰克一时都没了偷喝酒的兴致。

“说不定，是罗曼觉得若泽要走了，所以把那些伏特加什么的都拿去借酒消愁了。”约翰坐在弗兰克身旁，“唉，罗曼怎么会这么蠢呢，我看切尔西都比他明白得多。”

“书上说这叫爱情使人盲目，”弗兰克故作深沉起来，“也就是他们自己什么都不知道，若泽肯定不想离开罗曼的，你说的对，这点切尔西都看得出来。”

“真搞不懂他们成年人，不就是除了没扯证什么都做过的关系了吗，扯个证不就万事大吉了。”

“不，罗曼没标记若泽，这个也很重要。”

约翰疑惑地看看弗兰克，半大不小的孩子对这些知识也大多一知半解，“你是怎么看出来的？”

“这个啊，”弗兰克压低了声音，虽然这个点大概率没人会靠近酒窖，但总是有种背后说人坏话的仪式感，“前几个礼拜有天晚上他们吵架的时候我恰好没睡着，就偷偷开了一点门听了几段，若泽自己说罗曼不是他的alpha，没有干涉他任何事的权利。”

约翰歪着头想了想，“就是早上起来罗曼和若泽谁都不理谁，然后罗曼一整天都在背后阴森森地盯着我们写作业的那次？”

“不是，是若泽说自己病了在自己房间躺了一上午的那次。”

弗兰克和约翰交换了个“罗曼太残暴了竟然说不过就家庭暴力”的眼神，“我现在有点觉得若泽不会留下了，”约翰有点难过地说，“毕竟罗曼老是背着我们为难他。”

“我看你还是不必要为若泽操心了，他肯定都是直接报复回去的，谁还能让若泽受了委屈。”

约翰想了想，点点头，“没错，那看来他还是会留下来，我们也不用额外做点什么了。”

* * *

阿布拉莫维奇和穆里尼奥一直认为他们的关系能够瞒着孩子们。

自从五年前那个圣诞节后，穆里尼奥渐渐发现酒柜里的烈酒分批换成了度数偏低的红酒、啤酒，以及，不知道他是听进去了自己说的少陪陪情人多陪陪孩子们的话，还是因为别的什么原因，总之阿布拉莫维奇现在简直是五好父亲，每天下班准时回家，不回家或者晚回家也提前打个电话说一声。此外在家时有事没事还总往穆里尼奥身边凑，一会儿旁听穆里尼奥讲课，一会儿帮忙检查弗兰克和约翰的作业。

穆里尼奥为此悄悄问过弗兰克和约翰，两人撇撇嘴，“他以前也这样，不忙就回来，忙就失踪。”约翰解释说。

“但他以前不回来就不回来了，从来不特意告诉我们，都是家里厨师做好饭他能回来就一起吃，回不来我们也不等他。”弗兰克还是敏锐地发现了一点不同。

至于困扰他的流言问题，首先弗兰克和约翰从年龄上就能澄清一切，毕竟弗兰克出生的时候他也才十一岁，而唯一年龄上有可能是他生的的切尔西，阿布拉莫维奇先生授意助理透露他保留追究任何对他涉及“恋//////童”诽谤的权利，虽然禁绝不了八卦消息，但说到底媒体总有新鲜的流量热点，深挖不讨好的事情可不是他们的工作重心。

“为什么你总是预设不回来一定是因为外面有情人呢？我就不能是真的在忙工作吗？”又过了几个月，穆里尼奥近来因为学业到了期中忙的时候，与弗兰克和约翰几乎都是网上交流远程指导，终于从学业中喘了口气后，阿布拉莫维奇提出请他吃饭算是感谢他一直以为辛勤而又出色的教学。

穆里尼奥仔细地盯了他半天，像是打量着什么新鲜的事物一样，“我的确没有证据，”他收回了目光转而接着对付自己盘子里的食物，“但我总觉得以那个宅子里的工作人员数量，你真的有那么多事情需要亲力亲为吗？”

“事情分很多种，我确实不需要做你想象中的那些需要亲力亲为的事，但也有很多事必须要我出面，比如人情往来之类的，其他人替代不了。”

“人情往来？看起来不过是把穿得光鲜亮丽和情人幽会说得冠冕堂皇一点罢了。”穆里尼奥端起杯子，微微朝左侧示意，“你看那边的男人，都盯着你很久了。”

阿布拉莫维奇往他所指的方向看了看，“是吗？我怎么觉得他盯的是你呢？”

穆里尼奥一直余光打量四周不曾细看，听阿布拉莫维奇这么说才大大方方地看过去，果然那人避开了他的目光，穆里尼奥不再言语，阿布拉莫维奇便知道自己说准了，“所以，你为什么总是跟我在和谁约会这件事过不去。”

“因为，”穆里尼奥伸手，从后颈上撕下了屏蔽贴，淡淡的甜香气息若有如无地萦绕着彼此，“如果你希望我成为你的情人之一的话，我介意其他人。”

阿布拉莫维奇差点呛着自己，也许是他一直以来出于对穆里尼奥到底是怎么把自己的三个孩子收拾地服服帖帖的好奇经常近距离观察他与孩子们的相处，让穆里尼奥产生了某种误解，又或许其实也算不上某种误解，只不过他从未想过穆里尼奥如此直白，倒是可以省却他担心如果自己说出些逾越的话会冒犯到他，甚至使他彻底消失在自己面前，“我可以答应你，只有你一个，但向我保证你不会明早就失踪离开孩子们。”

“你以为我想让他们知道这点？”或许穆里尼奥也知道谈条件的时刻没有硬往对方底线上跳的道理，没有在这个问题上纠结，“不能标记我。”

阿布拉莫维奇点点头，事实上他从没有标记过谁，这点对他来说不是问题。

“所以，去哪里？”把所有该谈的条件谈完了，穆里尼奥松了口气，在他意识到阿布拉莫维奇总在孩子们旁边打量着自己的目光时，他就在想这件事，成为阿布拉莫维奇的情人的事。成年人之间哪有那么多纯爱的戏码，何况是自己的雇主这样的寡头巨富，只要不标记，对自己也没什么坏处。而谈条件的过程也过于顺利，虽然他也不很指望阿布拉莫维奇真的遵守自己的承诺——指只有他一个的那部分，但至少他要向罗曼表现出他的态度，他不是那些依附于他、祈求他的爱怜或者觊觎他的财富的人。

至于他直接忽略了他其实并不抵触这件事的事实，穆里尼奥还需要很长时间才能发现。

阿布拉莫维奇笑了，穆里尼奥这才意识到反而他显得有些急切，“先吃饭，吃完饭回家。”穆里尼奥似乎要说什么，阿布拉莫维奇觉得他们应当是想到了一起，“我们先把弗兰克和约翰接回家，等他们睡了再出来，去哪里随你。”似乎想到什么，他又补充了一句，“我很少往孩子们在的房子里带情人。”

那晚最终他们也没有离开别墅，阿布拉莫维奇嫌弃外面的酒，于是从酒柜里找酒准备带走几瓶用来助兴，几句话聊起了两人平安夜在客厅沙发上那番对话，索性就故地旧游回忆了一二。

至于第二天早上弗兰克与约翰起得很早，突发奇想躲在楼梯附近一间空着的书房里想要吓唬阿布拉莫维奇，结果目睹了两人一起从卧室里走出来这件事，大概会成为这座别墅里藏着的许多秘密之一。

* * *

穆里尼奥觉得他在伦敦的五年生活非常愉快，他获得了硕士学位，看着三个可爱的孩子长大，还有罗曼，他得承认他最初没有真的认为他和阿布拉莫维奇能保持一段长久关系，但事实是他们的相处一直不错，有时候睁眼醒来，有一个声音总是在对他说他想留下，留在这个宅子里，留在身旁这个人身边。

于是玛丽娜·格拉诺夫斯卡娅接替了辞职的助理小姐时，穆里尼奥并未觉得有什么问题，直到玛丽娜展现出了比前任更大包大揽、甚至包括了在三个孩子的问题上的干预，以及，明显得到的阿布拉莫维奇更多的信任与亲密。

玛丽娜并非阿布拉莫维奇公司的新人，事实上，在阿布拉莫维奇常驻伦敦之后，她一直在俄罗斯替阿布拉莫维奇打理他的旧产业，前任私人助理因自己的omega的工作需要离开英国而辞职后，阿布拉莫维奇另找人负责他在俄罗斯的产业，而把玛丽娜调来了自己的身边。

穆里尼奥理解长期在俄罗斯的经历使玛丽娜的确更强硬而干练，也一直是阿布拉莫维奇长期的下属深得他的信任，不然不会托付他的旧产业。

但她在俄罗斯干的好好的，为什么非要调到自己的身边？

在又一次阿布拉莫维奇带着玛丽娜出席晚宴不归时，穆里尼奥想，也许这座别墅是时候迎来女主人了。

穆里尼奥在伦敦的生活很快乐，然而现在他已经到了毕业季，也是时候做出选择了。

* * *

他没有想到是阿布拉莫维奇先问起了他，“你快毕业了吧，若泽，想好去哪里工作了吗？”

家庭教师本就是他的兼职，随着弗兰克和约翰渐渐长大，这份兼职实质上占用他的时间是在减少的，可以说他留在宅子里的一大半因由，已经从两个孩子变成了阿布拉莫维奇本人。

“我往巴塞罗那投了份简历。”穆里尼奥含糊其辞，他其实并未做好决定，但如果他决定不再留下，他也不会留在伦敦。

“你可以来我的公司。”阿布拉莫维奇的语气毫无波澜。

“可以，让玛丽娜离开你身边。”穆里尼奥知道如果自己提出想留下，阿布拉莫维奇当然会答应，他也并不真的想让阿布拉莫维奇调走玛丽娜，只是出于某种心理想听听阿布拉莫维奇究竟会怎么回答。

“这不一样，若泽，玛丽娜是我信任的下属，也是我的好友。”大概是听出了穆里尼奥要求中的醋味，阿布拉莫维奇解释，“她不是我的情人，我也没有别的情人。”

“但是我是你的情人就要留下来吗？”穆里尼奥反问，“你想让我留下，是为了什么？不想放走一个还算合意的情人吗？”

阿布拉莫维奇沉默了片刻，突然开口，“嫁给我，若泽，留在我身边。”

穆里尼奥愣在了原地。

“弗兰克、约翰、还有切尔西，他们都喜欢你，也都需要你，留下来，好吗，我会给你一切。”

孩子们需要他，而不是他，他向自己求婚，也是为了孩子们。玛丽娜不是他们之间的问题，问题是他曾经以为这么长时间以来自己对他也是特殊的——因为罗曼对他是如此——而现在看起来不过都是自己一厢情愿罢了。

穆里尼奥后退了几步，摇了摇头，“您给我的已经超过我应得的了，阿布拉莫维奇先生，请允许我自己选一个和孩子们告别的日子，我不会留下，更不会和您结婚。”


	4. Chapter 4

五年后，马德里。

穆里尼奥刚办完了离职手续回到家，他所居住的公寓的房东近来有意出售这间公寓，价钱也不算离谱，穆里尼奥如果不是已经准备离开马德里了，也许会考虑把它买下来。房东并未催他搬离，一来他们租房的合同谈到了月底，二来近来有人看上了公寓，报价也高于房东的期望值，只是对方迟迟没有进一步的联系，房东猜想或许对方打算先了解一下居住舒适度，于是提前和穆里尼奥打了声招呼，请他帮忙说些好话。

穆里尼奥在马德里工作了三年，和房东的关系也不错，这些小事上自然乐意帮个忙。但总也没有人联系他，就在穆里尼奥都快把这件事忘记时，那位房东口中想要买这间公寓的人，出现在了公寓门口，罗曼·阿布拉莫维奇。

穆里尼奥看了他一眼，“进来吧。”他没有多说什么，打开了门。

进门后阿布拉莫维奇扫视了一圈公寓内，穆里尼奥显然打算在近期离开马德里，私人物品大概都收了起来，有些已经收拾好的箱子七零八落地摆在一旁，从箱子的堵路程度来看，这里大概很久并没有其他的访客。

阿布拉莫维奇顺手把横在地上的箱子往墙壁附近推了推，至少先清出条能走的路，穆里尼奥在旁边看着，并不干预他，等差不多让阿布拉莫维奇感觉自己已经能顺利走过去不用跨越四散的箱子时，他才回头注意到穆里尼奥已经坐在沙发上，静静地看着他。

“你知道我最讨厌你什么吗？”穆里尼奥没有等他回答，像是在自言自语地，“你总是喜欢突然闯进别人的生活里，然后再把我的世界搅得一团糟。”穆里尼奥抬起头看着他，“那么这次呢？五年了，什么让你过了这么久又来找我？收起你对房东那套买公寓的说辞吧，五年了，你还想从我这儿得到什么？”

穆里尼奥的质问几乎几乎阿布拉莫维奇来马德里之前所准备好的所有台词，就好像五年前穆里尼奥和孩子们告别的时刻，弗兰克与约翰都长大了，他们虽然表现得十分惊讶，但他们懂得人生有那么多岔路可能走散的时候，他们的难过肉眼可见，却不曾在穆里尼奥一一拥抱他们时表现出来，只在穆里尼奥离开宅子后悄悄红了眼眶。而切尔西几乎从听到消息开始抽噎着小声哭泣，穆里尼奥抱着她嘱咐时她连连点头，眼泪却像是断线的珠子不曾停下，阿布拉莫维奇安排了司机送他，穆里尼奥在车上也不敢再看切尔西坐在门前台阶上嚎啕大哭的小身影。

而这一刻已经过去五年了。

“我现在被英国禁止入境。”阿布拉莫维奇开口。

穆里尼奥知道这点，他和阿布拉莫维奇五年不联系，但不代表他和弗兰克与约翰也没有联系，阿布拉莫维奇在这年春天签证到期后，英国当局拒绝再为他办理签证，实质上被英国禁止了入境。弗兰克还给他分析了一通阿布拉莫维奇可能的措施，其中之一就是，申请欧盟国家的护照。

“所以？”

“我想要申请葡萄牙的护照，你知道，根据葡萄牙的《Omega权益保护法》，出于已婚omega的需要，omega的伴侣可以申请家属签证，婚后三年内可以申请葡萄牙护照。”

葡萄牙几乎是欧陆对omega伴侣的签证、永居、护照申请方面最为宽松的国家，这向来引起了不少争议与指责，其中就包含了阿布拉莫维奇所说的这种情况——本质上是利用omega获得葡萄牙护照以及相应的欧盟成员国国籍的便利条件。

“所以你来找我帮忙？”

“不，”阿布拉莫维奇走到他的身边，从西装口袋里掏出一个盒子，握着他的手单膝跪了下来，“我在向你求婚。”

“我拒绝过你一次，为什么你会认为我现在能答应你？我是开慈善机构有义务帮你拿葡萄牙护照吗？”

“护照那部分只是我觉得不应该瞒着你的，那不是我现在来的理由。”阿布拉莫维奇直视着穆里尼奥的目光，“我来因为我现在明白了我上次向你求婚时，你为什么拒绝了我。”

“为什么？”

“因为当初我以为你只会为了弗兰克、约翰还有切尔西留下，但我错了，你只会为了我留下。”

这是真的，穆里尼奥知道，如果五年前，甚至不必早到那时候，阿布拉莫维奇如此对他说的话，他说不定会撇下一切跟他回伦敦，跟他结婚，可是现在呢？

“五年了，罗曼，我从五年前就在等这句话，但什么让你觉得五年过去了我现在还需要这句话？”

* * *

虽然拒绝了阿布拉莫维奇的求婚，但穆里尼奥默许他留了下来，并继续在夜里思考这份默许究竟是对是错。他床头柜里还放着之前伦敦那所别墅的钥匙——虽然别墅里的工作人员多到几乎从来用不到钥匙，但阿布拉莫维奇还是给了他一把，而他确信自己在告别前将钥匙留在了阿布拉莫维奇的书房里，但当他回到自己在学校附近租的公寓时，他又从自己随身带着的包中找到了那串钥匙。

辗转从伦敦到米兰再到马德里，那串钥匙他一直带在身边，不曾放回葡萄牙自己家里，其中的原因，大概他自己也不甚清楚，就好比他也不清楚为什么阿布拉莫维奇说想要住在他的公寓时他同意了一样。

阿布拉莫维奇没说住多久，可能也无所谓，如果穆里尼奥退租离开，他若买下了这间公寓都可以继续在这里住着，只不过他买一幢千里之外的马德里的小公寓又有什么意义呢？穆里尼奥也懒得管他，现在自己才是这里的主人，没必要因为来了自己认识、甚至关系曾更进一步的客人就非要改变什么。

穆里尼奥已经办完了离职手续，不再需要去上班，除了每天看看哪里有心仪的职位投简历，也没有什么大事。然而这并不妨碍他每天使唤阿布拉莫维奇帮他做家务，同时坚决拒绝阿布拉莫维奇想付钱请人帮忙的想法。无论怎样说，这里不是阿布拉莫维奇在伦敦的别墅，在这里万事得听他的，而他觉得自己也没必要像阿布拉莫维奇交代什么。

在他半夜从马德里机场回来的时候，他也是这样想的。

阿布拉莫维奇还没睡，这也确实是夜生活开始的时间点，“怎么这么晚回来，你去做什么了？”

“需要我提醒您吗，阿布拉莫维奇先生？我并没有答应您的求婚，为什么需要汇报我的行程？”穆里尼奥放下东西，不打算理他。

阿布拉莫维奇在他路过自己时伸手扣住了他的手腕。

“放开，你发什么疯？”

阿布拉莫维奇放开了与他的接触，但仍然挡着他的去路，“我给你打了十几个电话，你一个都没接。”

“我在开车。”

“开了六个小时？你是直接从马德里开到巴塞罗那了吗？”

“我就是开到巴塞罗那能怎样？我需要向你备案吗——”阿布拉莫维奇突然起身，信息素随之倾轧了过来，穆里尼奥想要后退，他对这气息熟悉地想要靠近，又因为今天莫名的举动想挣扎，阿布拉莫维奇看着他的目光他也曾在多年前无比熟悉——

阿布拉莫维奇收了收信息素，取而代之的是将他抱在怀里，“你不需要，抱歉。”

穆里尼奥被他所熟悉的气息安抚着，惊愕又奇怪，阿布拉莫维奇向来独断专行惯了，突然的转变他还来不及适应，冷静下来也知道他从五六点开始给自己打电话，而他一直没接过，也没来得及说一声，于是保持着被他抱在怀里的姿势，解释了一句，“我的一位老朋友去慕尼黑留学，飞机在马德里中转，他有东西要给我让我去拿。”

“中转的旅客又不离开航站楼，你又进不去。”

“就不能让在马德里下飞机的人转给我？”

“那你有必要去马德里机场拿？”

穆里尼奥懒得往下解释了，试图推开阿布拉莫维奇回卧室，阿布拉莫维奇反而抱紧了他，“你辞职离开马德里，打算去哪里？”

“没想好，也许四处走走，马德里的工作压力太大了，或许需要休息一年再说。”

“你反复问我为什么过了这么久才来找你，但这是我该问你的，为什么这么久了你还没有选择你的家？你放弃了米兰，也放弃了马德里，不是吗？”

我早就放弃我的家了，穆里尼奥没有说出口，“那如果没有你的签证过期的事，你会来找我吗？”

“会。”阿布拉莫维奇毫不犹豫地答道，“我的签证三月就过期了，你真的觉得我在这几个月里找不到一个愿意跟我结婚的葡萄牙omega吗？”

穆里尼奥无法反驳这点。

“而如果我三月就来找你，你会让我进门吗？”

这次话语中带着笑声，穆里尼奥能想象得到阿布拉莫维奇那犯起浑来的笑，而这点他也不能反驳，因为阿布拉莫维奇来找他的时候不仅是他刚辞职的时候，也是和上一任男友刚分手的时候。

“你这个混蛋。”穆里尼奥伸手回抱住他。

“我确实是。”阿布拉莫维奇亲吻了一下他的额头，“你问我五年后你为什么还需要那句话，也许你还需要，也许你不需要了，但你不能否认，你需要的是一个家。”

穆里尼奥无意识地靠在他怀里点点头。

“米兰也好，马德里也好，你都当成过一个选择，但最终都放弃了，你也有过其他人，也分开了。那么伦敦呢？若泽，我并不是在问一个重大到你做出了就不会再有选择的决定，我是在问一个重新开始的机会。

“在我们现在都清楚彼此是怎样的人的时候，我们再试一次，好吗？”

他等了很久，才听到一声，“好。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文到本章完结，后续为一个+1小彩蛋XD  
> 祝食用愉快

距离穆里尼奥上次踏入阿布拉莫维奇的家，已经五年过去了，而或许由于手上的婚戒，以及行李里的一张证书，现在他也可以称呼这里是他的家。

而他实际上早已在心里如此称呼这里。

五年后不少家具都换了新的，尤其是电器几乎做了次更新换代，地砖与墙纸也重新铺过，但所有家具的位置却不曾改变，这感觉让穆里尼奥觉得陌生又熟悉。

切尔西在寄宿制的学校，这个时候还没放假，弗兰克和约翰倒是已经在假期，约翰刚过了分化期不久，两个alpha应当是最令人头疼的拆家叛逆期，偏偏罗曼进不了英国鞭长莫及。

穆里尼奥不急着回卧室休息，现在别墅里四处走走，和家里的工作人员们遇见了打声招呼——他们中的不少人还记得他，这让他心情愉快——再看看有什么新的变化，却在刚到阁楼时听到了些不正常的动静。

阁楼上除了一个观景天台，还有不少狭窄的小房间，平日里主要放些杂物，离着观景天台也不近，除了做清洁，倒是少有人往那里去。穆里尼奥走近了些，苦咖啡和清茶两种alpha信息素浓烈的纠缠激得他后退了几步，哪里还不知道里面在发生什么，穆里尼奥被没想着非要弄清楚是谁，正要转身走开，喘息声里夹杂着的“弗兰克”与“约翰”，以及一连串互相低吟的爱语，让他停住了脚步。

* * *

养父不能入境英国后，弗兰克与约翰的警惕性彻底放松了下来。

哪怕两人的逾越“兄弟”情的事已是这座宅邸公开的秘密，也没人敢给回不来的阿布拉莫维奇透露一个字。

他们知道罗曼与若泽结婚了，他们当然喜欢若泽——当初若泽离开时他们都希望他留下来，甚至在那时候就应该和罗曼结婚，谁知道他们为什么拖了这么久。

他们也知道罗曼和若泽在葡萄牙领了证后就去度蜜月了，只是两人谁都不是Instagram的拥趸，两人到底是游山玩水还是夜夜笙歌他们也就不得而知，若泽什么时候回来他们倒是知道，但转头又忘在了九霄云外。

那是他们衣衫不整地从阁楼下来看到坐在客厅沙发上的穆里尼奥时吃了一惊的原因。

弗兰克与约翰下意识地整了整衣服，你看我我看看你地试图眼神商量一下他们是不是需要改口，倒是穆里尼奥打破了这份尴尬，“不用想了，以前怎么叫现在还怎么叫。”

* * *

穆里尼奥觉得有点头疼。

他对于两个男性alpha在一起没有什么偏见，真的没有，更何况约翰和弗兰克几乎算是他带大的，他在米兰与马德里的时候也和他们两个、以及现在已经长大的小姑娘一直保持着联系，而要说他从前一点都没看出来这两个少年人的苗头——别说阿布拉莫维奇不信，他自己都不信。

至于阿布拉莫维奇接不接受，他这么多年还不知道罗曼的脾气？同为男性alpha，又是自小一起长大，他们的确没有血缘关系，的确当初罗曼收养约翰就有和弗兰克关系好的缘故，但罗曼是自由主义一派的吗？

何况穆里尼奥隐隐有些担心，罗曼从小对弗兰克和约翰的教养极其严格，这点没有人比他更清楚，想来罗曼一直存着从两人中挑一个，或者两个都要，做自己的接班人的心思，而这样一来，这段年轻的爱情只会让事情变得无比复杂。

在约翰和弗兰克求他不要把这件事告诉阿布拉莫维奇的时候，穆里尼奥心中的剧情已经进展到了是不是应该给佩普打个电话问一问慕尼黑知名的沃尔法特医生的联系方式。

但在他真的给瓜迪奥拉打这通电话之前，他先接到了平日里都住在学校里的切尔西的电话。小姑娘语气欢快地先表示了对他和养父婚姻的热烈欢迎，并且希望她明天回家时穆里尼奥能来接她——穆里尼奥当然毫不犹豫地应了下来，然后小姑娘语调一转，颇为幸灾乐祸地告诉他，弗兰克和约翰他们两个被发现了。

说巧合也不算巧合，切尔西从小就跟着学校里的女足社团踢球，弗兰克和约翰没事的时候会去支持他们的小妹妹，去看看这类社区U12小女足踢球。因为女孩子们的父母亲人未必都有空到现场，所以每次这样的比赛都有人全程录像放到油管上——切尔西踢前锋，金发蓝眼的小姑娘跑起来一阵风似的，她一定是全世界最美的小姑娘，在马德里时穆里尼奥也曾按照约翰给的油管地址看录像时想着。

这场比赛切尔西梅开二度，在她一个巧妙地挑球越过门将入网时，约翰和弗兰克就在看台上为她疯狂呐喊，然后情不自禁地亲吻了彼此——就这么被摄像机拍了下来。

倒也没有比如“真爱在人间”“足球与激情”这样的爆点话题让两人成了网红然后引起阿布拉莫维奇的注意，事实上，阿布拉莫维奇这样的大忙人，虽然去不了现场，但实际上女儿的U12比赛一场不落地全看过。

穆里尼奥翻出了这场比赛的录像，镜头转到两人身上——他猜测主要是为了找切尔西的家人——那时两人正吻得难舍难分，穆里尼奥看了一眼时间，等他们在镜头中分开彼此，70秒。

这不被发现才有鬼。

穆里尼奥正在思考是不是应该想想如何转移罗曼的注意力，或者干脆让弗兰克和约翰就待在英国境内别出去，反正阿布拉莫维奇进不来，一条语音消息先到来，“若泽，弗兰克和约翰在家吗？我订了明天的机票，你带着孩子们飞来苏黎世度假吧。”

阿布拉莫维奇的声音听不出情绪，好像就是普通来度假，他什么都不知道。“这会儿不在，晚上回来我和他们说吧。”穆里尼奥回了条语音，弗兰克和约翰早就放假了，小女儿原计划明天早上离开学校，现在看来提前一天回来也无妨，穆里尼奥回来伦敦以后再阿布拉莫维奇的公司任职，他的假期老板随时能批准。

晚饭时分穆里尼奥向三个孩子说起这个度假计划，切尔西拍手欢呼，弗兰克与约翰则看起来没那么兴致高昂，穆里尼奥几乎肯定他们正在通过眼神交流策划着午夜时分跳窗逃跑然后私奔的新计划，他看着这两个男孩子长大，深知对他们只能哄不能硬来，于是思考了片刻，对切尔西温声嘱咐，“Chel，明天你跟紧我，小心别走散了。”

“不会的，”切尔西扬起头，“我已经长大了，我会跟紧弗兰克和约翰的。”

两人一左一右眼神瞪着自己宠大的妹妹，偏偏又向来拿她没什么办法，穆里尼奥却说道，“你哥哥们大了，该有自己的空间了。”

切尔西左看看右看看，哼了一声接着吃饭，弗兰克与约翰则边吃边偷偷看着他，大约想从他的神态中研究到底他会不会站在他们这边。穆里尼奥气定神闲，就在普通地拉家常，“弗兰克，昨天听罗曼说你准备去曼彻斯特实习？”

说是实习，其实他也知道这家公司创始阶段时弗兰克有投资了一笔钱，也算是个小股东，这次也是一边实习一边实地看看真实企业的运作，至于为什么弗兰克不选阿布拉莫维奇旗下的企业，不用问他也能明白。

“对，我已经找好房子了，其实我想——”弗兰克很想说他压根不想去，“早一点回来。”

穆里尼奥点点头，“没问题，你实习的时间重要，别耽误了，罗曼也是不能进英国境内，想见见你们，有事就早点回来吧。”

“真的？”

穆里尼奥点点头，如果罗曼真的对两人的事反应过激的话，他绝对不会由着罗曼乱来，这点他确定。

以及保险起见，他又想起了应该给瓜迪奥拉打个电话问沃尔法特医生的联系方式，视频电话打过去时，瓜迪奥拉最近热恋之中，浑身散发着“请您两句话能说完就别拖到三句”的气场，“这么晚有什么事吗？”

“也不算大事，你有沃尔法特医生的电话吗？”

“有倒是有，我挂了电话发给你。不过沃尔法特医生的长项是运动医学，你女儿踢球受伤了？”瓜迪奥拉知道穆里尼奥和阿布拉莫维奇的婚事，也知道他曾经一直是阿布拉莫维奇三个孩子的家庭教师。

“你少咒我女儿，跟她没关系，运动医学不也是伤筋动骨那些吗？我有些事情想咨询。”

“哦？”瓜迪奥拉好奇起来，“所以你实际上是需要找德国骨科医生咨询吗？我男朋友就是，要是你本人有需要，看在我的面子上可以给你个友情价，骨裂七折，骨折半价，截肢面议。”

要不是隔着屏幕穆里尼奥真想一水杯扣过去，“你闭嘴，先把号码给我。”

* * *

到了苏黎世阿布拉莫维奇去了机场接机，司机等在外面，他一个人等在航站楼出口，仿佛普通的等待妻儿回家的丈夫。

航班晚点了两个小时，行李转盘又耽误了一段时间，下午到达机场时切尔西都有些昏昏欲睡，看到阿布拉莫维奇时眼睛才亮了起来。

阿布拉莫维奇一手牵着女儿，一手挽着穆里尼奥，然后打发弗兰克和约翰拿行李，路上倒也没提别的，只说了些自己在苏黎世的近况，坐上了车穆里尼奥和他聊天，切尔西随时插几句话，另两人则从头沉默到尾。

到了别墅把行李放好，阿布拉莫维奇这才叫弗兰克和约翰跟自己去书房，穆里尼奥想跟着，被切尔西扯着走不开，又因阿布拉莫维奇嘱托，一边时不时要帮他推脱各路人在瑞士的生意伙伴、酒肉朋友的聚会邀请，一边频频往楼上书房的方向看看。

切尔西从厨房里找了个果盘出来递给他，“给你找个理由。”

穆里尼奥也不拒绝，端起果盘就去敲书房的门，切尔西提着裙子小心翼翼不发出声响地跟着他身后，盯着穆里尼奥进去后留下的门缝暗中观察。

一切看起来很正常，阿布拉莫维奇半躺在办公桌后的椅子上，弗兰克和约翰紧贴着坐在对面的沙发上，环境和气氛看起来不冰冷，不紧张，不血腥。见穆里尼奥进来，阿布拉莫维奇索性把弗兰克和约翰打发走别在面前接着辣自己眼睛，两个孩子冲着穆里尼奥做了个鬼脸，勾肩搭背地走出去，阿布拉莫维奇在身后喊他们关上门。

“你看起来很惊讶，若泽？”

穆里尼奥把办公桌靠外这一侧的东西推到一旁，直接坐了上去，“确实，我以为你不可能接受的，就像被挑战了权威的暴君那样，说不定让弗兰克和约翰成为爱情的反叛者。”

阿布拉莫维奇喜欢他坐得离自己如此近，也坐起来把他又拉近了些，“暴君？我在你心里是这种形象吗？”

“你不是吗？”穆里尼奥反问。

“那就算我是吧。”说着从椅子上下来，跨到办公桌上。

“至少把窗帘拉上——”穆里尼奥象征性地抗议了一下。

“暴君不在乎被看到，陛下。”

* * *

穆里尼奥躺在沙发上，由着他的“暴君”自己收拾一片狼藉的办公桌和地面，“我以为你想要从弗兰克和约翰中选一个人继承你的事业，”阿布拉莫维奇整理东西的手停了一下，“我不反对他俩，但如果你真是这样想的话，他俩的关系可能会有影响——就算你两个都想要做继承人，也不可能都让他们留在伦敦？”

“我有过那样的想法，关于从他俩中选继承人的那部分。”

“有过？那现在呢？觉得切尔西更合适？”

阿布拉莫维奇抬头看着他，“你给我生一个继承人不就可以了？”

穆里尼奥抄起沙发旁的摆件冲着阿布拉莫维奇砸了过去。


	6. Chapter 6

北伦敦。

刚从伯明翰赶回来，约翰顺路从幼儿园里接了梅森，直接带他去了穆里尼奥在北伦敦的住处。梅森跟幼儿园的小伙伴玩的好好的被约翰带走，正怄着气，谁也不想搭理，进了家门和穆里尼奥打了招呼就坐在一边生闷气。

“梅森这是怎么了？”穆里尼奥也忍不住揉了揉梅森的头发，梅森依然只留给他们一个倔强的背影。

“在幼儿园玩的不想回家。”

“我和德克兰的秘密城堡刚搭到一半！”梅森扭回头气鼓鼓地插嘴。

“好好好，明天再搭。”

“明天又不去了。”梅森哼了一声，又扭转头不理他们。

约翰迅速地打量了一圈周围，“这里看起来，挺不错的。”

“还可以吧，”穆里尼奥也跟着看了看天花板，“在自己家里到底也比前阵子在曼彻斯特住酒店方便一点。”

“但是，”约翰斟酌着词句，劝事实分居的人和好本就是个高难度话题，何况是穆里尼奥的性格一向强硬，威胁没有用，卖惨……也许可以试试？“听弗兰克说罗曼想你想的夜夜失眠，都得靠药物才能睡着。”仿佛又为了印证自己的话，他又补了句，“梅森也知道，对吧？”

梅森换了个姿势继续不搭理他。

“是吗？”约翰正要拼命点头，穆里尼奥并不是问这件事，“弗兰克现在闲到罗曼吃什么辅助入睡都有空知道了？”

这让约翰停住了话头。这话当然是他编的，弗兰克现在接手了阿布拉莫维奇大部分的产业，忙的确实是脚不沾地，所以听说穆里尼奥和阿布拉莫维奇最近分居后，约翰从伯明翰回来自告奋勇要来劝一劝。

卖惨失败，卖萌梅森不配合，约翰觉得自己还是得找个切入点讲道理，他思考了一下穆里尼奥可能生气的原因，比如阿布拉莫维奇的金发美人儿之类的，“但是《太阳报》也不值得相信，你们都模范夫妻多久了，他们好不容易拍到一个同框，可不是发散性瞎编半天。”

“哦你说《太阳报》，我要跟他们较这个真，估计早就气死八百回了。”

这个也不是？约翰常驻伯明翰，弗兰克也主要在工作，他还真没有那么多的内幕消息，索性直接问道，“那你到底为什么搬到这里住啊？”

“这儿离我现在工作的地方近。”

这理由实在让约翰无力吐槽，又无法反驳，而他的手机铃声在这个时候拯救了他，是弗兰克的电话。

他走到了阳台上，“Lampsy？”

“我刚到别墅，你还没回来吗？”

约翰看了看客厅方向，小声说道，“我刚去接了梅森，以及来劝劝若泽。”

“你这都是瞎操什么心。”弗兰克在电话那端叹气。

“问题很严重！我刚才都观察了，若泽把婚戒都摘了！”

“他们都结婚多少年了，婚戒还不能拿去抛个光吗？”弗兰克轻笑，“你呀，就别替老两口操心了。”

“你不早说。”

“你也没问我当你知道，快回来吧，一会儿见。”

约翰挂了电话正要返回客厅，忽然被路过的车灯晃了下，熟悉的车型停在了门前。

“所以，”约翰这下彻底放下了心，“猜猜谁来了？”


End file.
